When confusion sets in
by Bowie-is-my-god
Summary: Sarah hates Jareth for what he did years earlier but can she handle the jealousy when her 'roomie' comes into the picture?


SUMMARY: Sarah hates Jareth, but can she handle it when her roommate comes between them?

A/n: (I guess since I read authors notes I kindof expect you to read this- if you don't- you may be stuck) This is some what of an intro paragraph and certain places leave little detail but only because all the info will come in later on…

Note: this paragraph is in 'Jen's' P.O.V.- later chapters likely will not.

I watched as Sarah tossed on the couch. _More of her dreams,_ I thought.

"Sarah, sweetie, get up."

"Oh, hey roomie."

Sarah attempted a smile, her drowsy eyes creating wrinkles around them. I grinned from ear to ear.

"Sarah, babe, you look like shit." Grinning, I nudged her a little.

"I know…I had a rough day - you're such a bitch Jenny."

Sarah tried her best to sound angry and protest when I gently lifted her and tucked her into her own bed, mumbling and thrashing childishly. The only sentence I could make out was "I'm not tired!" I smiled at her and pulled the covers over her head and started to the door.

"Jareth was in my dreams again just now--"

She paused, expecting a response. I didn't bother to answer but I stopped in my tracks and rotated toward her.

"I wish he were here, I'd give him a piece of my mind," she added, then quickly covered her mouth realizing the consequences to her impertinent blabbering.

Without saying anything I stepped toward the window, watching as a fluffy whitish owl made its way in. I stood inches from the owl and when Jareth formed he was practically touching me.

"Hello Jennifer."

He smirked at how I trembled as he took my hand in his and brushed his lips across my skin, sending a warm feeling through my body when I realized I was flushed. He turned slightly as though he had forgotten Sarah was lying in the bed close by. It was then I realized she had been falsely clearing her throat as a means of making herself obvious.

"And Sarah, my love, how has life treated you?"

He left my side, making me feel cold. I would never let that show, but he did seem to bring a warmth to me I have not had since the last time I had sex. Sarah started spewing nasty comments toward the King - he grimaced and flinched slightly as though he wasn't expecting it. He just stood there and Sarah flipped back the bedspread and stated loud and annoyed--

"I am going to the bathroom."

I couldn't help but giggle as she waddled a little, the hem of her skirt caught in a belt loop. Jareth didn't seem to even notice she had moved until she slammed the door hard behind her waking him from his depressing gaze at where she once lay. When I finished giggling I noticed the stubborn frown still ensnared on his sharp brows. I inched closer to him and placed my hands on his shoulders massaging them a little, then realizing how tense he was, applied more pressure. He moaned quiet and low causing me to smile at his reaction.

"Jareth, why do you take her so seriously?"

I let my hands dip to his exposed chest. Still massaging, I let my chin rest on his shoulder.

"She just doesn't know what she wants."

I lied. Even I knew what she wanted - and he wasn't it.

"Do not lie to me Jen." he pleaded, "I know she does not wish to be with me."

My eyes stung with his pain but I could not let it show. I was simply there to comfort him and no further - it was not my place to feel, not my place to feel for him. I heard footsteps in the hallway and removed myself from his body reluctantly. Sarah walked in, still with an angry look on her face.

"I'm going to go and wait in the hall, if anyone wants..." I looked in Jareth's eyes. "me."

I spoke to Jareth, but as vaguely as possible - for him to get it, but so Sarah would not get too curious. I stepped in the hall hearing her yell on and on about how evil he was and how he ruined her life and that she wishes he were dead.

My heart was beating so fast I held my hand to it, wishing that if I pressed hard enough on my chest it would slow down. I heard the doorknob shift and turn slowly. I found myself pressing my hand to my chest even more; hoping the person just beyond the door was Jareth.

"I am leaving."

I heard Jareth announce this solemnly as I watched his attention turn to me. Without a word he lifted my hand from my chest and kissed the red mark left from the pressure on my skin. I took a breath realizing I hadn't been able to breathe. _Well, he does nothing to slow my heartbeat, _I thought.

"Are you okay Jennifer love?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine, I'm okay. Are you?"

"I am now."

The way he smiled softly made me smile as well. I could not, can not resist him.

"Do you want some coffee…tea?"

"Yes, I would like some tea, thank you Jennifer."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the kettle, dumped out the day old water, rinsed it and filled it with fresh water and placed it on the electric stove to boil. I walked over to Jareth, he was sitting on the couch just out of the kitchen, back facing me.

I walked up behind him and when I got close, I noticed he was trembling. I climbed over the back of the couch directly behind him and hugged him, squeezing hard to steady his movement. The King turned to face me and buried his face in my neck playfully, yet I could feel tears cold against my skin.

"She doesn't deserve you Jareth…Nothing as heartless as a mortal deserves you."

"You are both human and mortal, though I could never name you as being heartless."

He placed his hand on my heart with such gentleness that my heart skipped a beat and I knew he could feel it.

"Your skin is so soft," he whispered into my neck, then kissed it in a slow pace, one right after another, trailing little by little toward my chest.

His kisses lingered longer as he went and the movement sped up a little until there was barely an instant where he wasn't touching me. He let his hand drop and rest on my inner thigh casually like a school boy pulling the classic 'yawn and stretch' trick, balancing on my thigh as he kissed me with more vigor.

It was at that moment the water whistled loud and high pitched. I grunted and looked over. The Goblin King seemed to have blocked out the loud noise that came from the kitchen - he didn't stop for a moment. Between gasps and a few breaths I asked him,

"Are...you still…thirsty?"

My back arched to the expectation of his touch. I groaned again when he pulled away. He looked right into my eyes and I stared back at his mismatched ones, the question lingering in mine.

"Not for tea." he smirked.

I caught myself from asking if he had changed his mind and wanted coffee, when he returned to his assault on my neck and chest.

"I…I have to…shut it off." I gasped randomly throughout my partial sentence.

He had drained all possibility for me to speak clearly, as though he absorbed it out of my body with every kiss, every touch - he stole my ability to be knowledgeable. I pried myself from his grasp and took the kettle off the burner, then turned it off.

I heard Jareth jump from the couch, beastly intent raging in his eyes like a ravenous animal. He attacked me from behind and jokingly stuck his head in the back of my shirt, then gently licked my spine all the way to my neck. He turned me to face him, a dangerously sex-craving smirk spread over his face and I pulled him into my room. His tights accentuated his hard groin pressing against them (it's not as though I had not noticed this...area before, but up until now it never looked quite so…large.)

"Jareth…What about Sarah?"

"What about her? We both know she does not care for me, and besides, its just harmless sex."

Just… _Just Sex_. Just the man of my dreams being within me, being with me in the most intimate way. There is no such thing as _just _sex. It always comes with some feeling…even if it is only one's individual feelings. All of the pain I felt from that statement kept me from seeing the regret in his eyes of saying that.

"Jareth, I can't JUST have sex with you, I've known you for how long now? I really like you--"

I half yelled at him. _I really love you, _I thought to myself.

"--I can not throw that away for _just_ sex."

I emphasized _just_ with the pain I felt from hearing it out of his mouth. I held back tears for the second time, but this time he knew I wanted to cry.

"Jennifer...Jen...that's not what I meant. I am sorry, you are like my best friend and I have always thought you were--"

He stopped mid sentence and scanned my body and then stared in my eyes.

"--stunningly beautiful."

He whispered those last words as if any louder would shatter the beauty that is me. I leaned in slowly and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, I wish the Goblin King would take me away…right now," I whispered to his mouth.

In an instant he was lifting my shirt over my head, reaching around me to unclip my bra, kissing down my neck to my breasts. He stared at them for a second, then kissed each nipple soft and gentle, then licked in circles around them one at a time. I laid back and he joined me, still playing with my nipples as he lowered himself onto me. I could feel his bulge tight on my leg and as he slowly moved up, I felt it press against my inner thighs and he kissed my lips seductively.

I asked, "How can you do this with me? I was like, two when we met and you were already like…137. Is that not weird?"

"Darling, 137 is only about 25 years in my world and plus, I have aged little since I was 100 and as such am still barely in my thirties in your world--"

He paused to look at me.

"Besides, what difference does age mean to you?"

He glared inquisitively into my eyes, then his expression changed back to his normal devilish grin as he pounced on me threateningly, yet landed gently, causing our bodies to bounce playfully on the mattress from the force of his body. He crawled silently to my side and continued his dropped - yet not forgotten - game of foreplay.


End file.
